This disclosure relates generally to execution of instructions by a computer, and more specifically to execution of instructions in a transactional execution environment.
The number of central processing unit (CPU) cores on a chip and the number of CPU cores connected to a shared memory continues to grow significantly to support growing workload capacity demand. The increasing number of CPUs cooperating to process the same workloads puts a significant burden on software scalability; for example, shared queues or data-structures protected by traditional semaphores become hot spots and lead to sub-linear n-way scaling curves. Traditionally this has been countered by implementing finer-grained locking in software, and with lower latency/higher bandwidth interconnects in hardware. Implementing fine-grained locking to improve software scalability can be very complicated and error-prone, and at today's CPU frequencies, the latencies of hardware interconnects are limited by the physical dimension of the chips and systems, and by the speed of light.
Implementations of hardware Transactional Memory (HTM, or in this discussion, simply TM) have been introduced, wherein a group of instructions—called a transaction—operate in an atomic manner on a data structure in memory, as viewed by other central processing units (CPUs) and the I/O subsystem (atomic operation is also known as “block concurrent” or “serialized” in other literature). The transaction executes optimistically without obtaining a lock, but may need to abort and retry the transaction execution if an operation, of the executing transaction, on a memory location conflicts with another operation on the same memory location. Previously, software transactional memory implementations have been proposed to support software Transactional Memory (TM). However, hardware TM can provide improved performance aspects and ease of use over software TM.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,229,907 B2, titled “Hardware Accelerated Transactional Memory System with Open Nested Transactions”, by Gray et al., filed Jun. 30, 2009, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a hardware assisted transactional memory system with open nested transactions. Embodiments include a system whereby hardware acceleration of transactions can be accomplished by implementing open nested transaction in hardware which respect software locks such that a top level transaction can be implemented in software, and thus not be limited by hardware constraints typical when using hardware transactional memory systems.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,517 B2, titled “Direct-update Software Transactional Memory” by Harris, filed Jul. 29, 2005, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a transactional memory programming interface allows a thread to directly and safely access one or more shared memory locations within a transaction while maintaining control structures to manage memory accesses to those same locations by one or more other concurrent threads. Each memory location accessed by the thread is associated with an enlistment record, and each thread maintains a transaction log of its memory accesses. Within a transaction, a read operation is performed directly on the memory location, and a write operation is attempted directly on the memory location, as opposed to some intermediate buffer. The thread can detect inconsistencies between the enlistment record of a memory location and the thread's transaction log to determine whether the memory accesses within the transaction are not reliable and the transaction should be re-tried.